Stress Relief for Jonny & Plank
by Parent12D
Summary: During the events of 'Postcards from the Ed', Andrew decides to give Jonny and Plank a little bit of a stress relief treatment at his house, with the help of Chaosky to ease them from having a stressful day of showing Plank's parents around the area. Jonny and Plank went with it as they are in for a relaxing treat. How will this go? Find out now readers!


**Hello there readers! I have here for you another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now I only have a couple of notices to share with you this time!**

 **First off, this story is taken place around the events of the episode Postcards from the Ed, which introduces Plank's parents.**

 **Here's the simple summary; while Ed was put in charge of giving Plank's parents a tour and Eddy snatches them from him and Double D, Andrew decides to give Jonny and Plank a little stress relief treatment; something like a spa and its taken at Andrew's house. Because of that, Chaosky will be appearing in this story as help for Andrew and help relax Jonny and Plank from being tired out from giving Plank's parents a tour.**

 **One last thing, this story will solely revolve around Jonny, Plank and Andrew since the plot with the Eds and Plank's parents is from the actual episode, but there is a change to the end (sorta), just brace yourselves for it readers!**

 **Well enough with my rant now. Let's start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **IN PEACH CREEK:**

It was a beautiful day in the town of Peach Creek and there was nothing really special going on at the moment. After the Ed's Egyptian themed Mummy scam failed, the Eds, now accompanied by Andrew had noticed Jonny holding Plank in a chest carrier, and in Jonny's hands were two other pieces of wood, longer than Plank. These two pieces of wood were Plank's parents. Both the Eds and Andrew were shocked and surprised by this. Andrew also noticed how Jonny looked all stressed out and tired out, by the look on his face. He was apparently giving them a tour of the area. He placed both Plank's parents nearby so they could 'snap away' photos of the area as he then went and laid down with Plank in his possession. The Eds and Andrew were wondering if something was wrong with him.

"Pardon me gentlemen," Double D commented. "But I feel as though Jonny is having a tough time."

"He's probably all stressed out about something," Andrew stated.

The Eds and Andrew decided to see what was up.

"Jonny! Are you alright?" Double D asked first.

"Yeah Jonny," Andrew looked concerned. "You don't look so bright."

"Oh guys, it's just Plank's parents," Jonny explained. "They are just go, go, go-go! Go, go, go! Me and Plank are pooped!"

Jonny laid down in exhaustion.

"Wow, sorry to hear that Jonny," Andrew stated. "Anything I can do to help?"

Before Jonny could say anything, Ed then went and took the initiative.

"Fret not, Jonny," Ed exclaimed. "For I, Ed the Mummy, will show Plank's visiting parents the neighborhood!"

This got Jonny all perked up.

"You will?!" Jonny asked.

"You think you can handle it Ed?" Andrew questioned.

"Uh huh," Ed simply nodded.

"Alright," Jonny looked hyped. "They're over there by the boards, Ed."

"Hey Jonny, I could tell that you looked all stressed out from the events that took place today," Andrew questioned as Jonny simply nodded. "Maybe you could use a little stress relief treatment."

"You would what?" Jonny asked him.

"Let me explain it like this Jonny, I can give you and Plank a little relaxation treatment at my house," Andrew stated. "I can give you and Plank the treatment that my mom gives me when I was stressed out when I was a kid."

"You would do that?" Jonny asked.

"That's right," Andrew nodded.

"I would love that," Jonny smiled. "Plank would love to have that too."

"Good to hear Jonny," Andrew was thrilled as they both headed off to Andrew's house. "I guarantee you that you'll be feeling fresh and relieved once this is done. Same with Plank."

"This is great news for us, huh Plank," Jonny stated. "Yeah I agree buddy."

They then went to Andrew's house where Jonny and Plank were to be given a stress relief treatment…

* * *

Eventually, they got to the cul-de-sac and they got to Andrew's house as Andrew then stopped in front of his front door.

"Well here we are Jonny," Andrew said. "My house."

"Wow wee," Jonny said.

"Well let's go in," Andrew then opened the door for him as Jonny went in with Plank in his hands as he was examining the house.

"What do you think Jonny," Andrew asked him.

"This is a really cool setup Andrew," Jonny complimented. "Really nice house."

"Thanks," Andrew thanked him. "Now for that stress relief treatment, I'm going to be getting help from Chaosky."

Jonny then nodded his head.

"Give me one minute Jonny," Andrew then hollered out to Chaosky. "HEY CHAOSKY WE HAVE A GUEST HERE TO VISIT!"

"WHO IS IT?!" Chaosky hollered back.

"IT'S JONNY, AND PLANK," Andrew shouted. "I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!"

"OH SURE, WHAT DO YOU NEED HELP WITH?!"

"I WANT TO GIVE JONNY AND PLANK A LITTLE STRESS RELIEF TREATMENT AND I NEED THE ASSISTANCE TO BE ABLE TO SET UP EVERYTHING!"

Silence filled the air for a moment or so before Chaosky answered back.

"NO WORRIES," Chaosky yelled. "I'LL BE DOWN THERE IN A MINUTE TO HELP OUT!"

"OKAY THANK YOU!" Andrew thanked him.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

"He'll be down here in a minute Jonny," Andrew told Jonny. "He's just taking care of something. He'll be helping out shortly."

"Alright," Jonny was now hyped as they waited for Chaosky to come downstairs to help out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chaosky came downstairs and then he helped Andrew out with setting up a stress relief treatment for Jonny and Plank respectively. Jonny just waited patiently for everything to be set up for a good few minutes. Eventually everything was all set up as Andrew then decided to get Jonny's attention.

"Hey Jonny, we're ready to be of assistance," Andrew stated.

"It's about time, Plank and I could use a good treatment," Jonny told him. "So what do we have?"

"Well we have two tables for the massage, a couple of lounge chairs for…well, lounging, and there are some other stuff that Chaosky and I have prepared for this treatment." Andrew showed him the whole setup.

"Alright!" Jonny enjoyed this.

"So what would you like to do first," Andrew wondered.

Jonny spent the next minute talking to his friend Plank for a suggestion.

"Plank is wondering if you'd like to give us the massage treatment first," Jonny said.

Andrew then just smiled.

"Fair enough Jonny, a massage for both of you coming right up," Andrew then told Chaosky. "Chaosky I'm going to need help with this one."

"Right behind you Andrew," Chaosky put on some wood safe gloves. "You just massage Jonny and I'll handle Plank."

"You got it," Andrew then faced Jonny once again. "Right this way Jonny."

"Let's go Plank," Jonny then followed Andrew with Plank in his hands. Jonny got Plank to lay face first onto one table as Jonny then went up on the other table on his belly as Andrew and Chaosky approached them.

"You ready for this Jonny," Andrew put on some rubber gloves.

"I sure am," Jonny said with an enthusiastic tone. "Plank is ready too guys."

"Great! Let's get started." Andrew then approached Jonny while Chaosky approached Plank.

"Plank would like to be given the basic massage," Jonny stated. "Not to rough on the edges and he wants it to feel comfortable."

"You got it Jonny," Chaosky got ready for this.

Andrew then started massaging Jonny while Chaosky started massaging Plank. Needless to say, Jonny was enjoying this.

"Alright," Jonny was relaxed. "How does it feel Plank?"

Plank said something to him when Jonny understood this.

"That's the spirit buddy!"

The massage continued when Chaosky felt the need to ask Andrew something.

"Hey Andrew," He started. "I have a question that I'd like to ask you."

"Ask away Chaosky," Andrew told him.

"What's going on? What convinced you to give both Jonny and Plank a stress relief treatment?"

"Didn't you hear Chaosky? Plank's parents are in town," Andrew explained. "They were given a tour by Jonny and Plank and wore them both out as they needed some stress relief. While Ed is giving them a tour, I wanted to give Jonny and Plank a little stress relief from this hectic day."

"I see," Chaosky understood what he meant. "Well it was a very good idea to do this."

"I agree Chaosky," Andrew nodded in agreement as they continued to give Jonny and Plank the massage treatment for several minutes…

* * *

Eventually, the massage treatment was done and Jonny and Plank were ready for the next step.

"That was a great massage guys, thanks for that," Jonny thanked them.

"Why you're welcome Jonny," Andrew responded. "Now what would you two like to have?"

Jonny then thought for a moment when Plank gave him a suggestion.

"Plank was wondering if we could…" He paused for a moment for Plank to repeat himself. "…go onto the lounge chairs you know."

"You got it," Andrew went with it. "Right this way Jonny."

"Alright," Jonny grabbed Plank as they went for the lounge chairs as Plank was placed in one chair and Jonny sat in the other.

"Now just stretch your legs out and enjoy the lounge chair," Andrew stated.

"You got it Andrew," Jonny went with it as he and Plank lounged in the two chairs. A few moments later, Chaosky came back with a jar of oatmeal.

"Would you two like to be given oatmeal for your faces?"

"Hmmm…" He thought for a moment when Plank gave him an answer. "Plank and I would love that!"

"Alright now close your eyes and let me do this," Chaosky opened the jar and took out a spoon, and started spreading oatmeal on their faces. Once their faces were covered, Andrew came by with some sliced cucumbers.

"Would you guys like some sliced cucumbers for your eyes to go with that?" Andrew offered.

"Right on Andrew," Jonny liked the idea. "Plank would love that too!"

"Okay dokey, let's do this then," Andrew then went and placed two sliced cucumbers onto Jonny's eyes and then put two sliced cucumbers onto Plank's eyes afterwards.

"There we go,"

"Alright, how are you holding up there buddy?" Jonny asked Plank. "That's the spirit buddy. This is relaxing."

"That's what I like to hear Jonny," Andrew said in enjoyment. "Now you and Plank just stretch out and relax."

"You got it Andrew," Jonny said as he and Plank relaxed themselves. "The oatmeal is tingling the face isn't it buddy?"

There was silence for a moment before Jonny spoke.

"Yeah Plank, these cucumbers over the eyes are soothing." Jonny agreed with what Plank just told him.

They stayed there and relaxed for several minutes while Andrew and Chaosky watched them relax themselves…

* * *

After several minutes, Jonny and Plank were finished with their lounging as they then had the oatmeal and cucumbers wiped off of them and were now ready for the next step.

"Alright Jonny, that must have hit the spot huh," Andrew questioned.

"You bet it was," Jonny said.

"Okay, I think the next step is for you two to be given a spa bath," Andrew said.

"Wow wee Plank," Jonny was thrilled.

"Yup, but unfortunately, the tub had to remain in the bathroom, so you'll have to go upstairs to the bathroom to enjoy the spa tub." Andrew explained.

"Sounds good," Jonny wasn't bothered by it. "Let's go for it!"

"Very well, if you may follow me please," Andrew then escorted Jonny upstairs to the bathroom, with Plank in his hands as Chaosky then stopped them for a moment.

"Wait Andrew, you got them towels to use for when they are done with the tub," Chaosky asked.

"No problem Chaosky, I got the towels right here," Andrew showed him the towels.

"Okay, just wanted to ask," Chaosky said.

"Alright."

Andrew then escorted Jonny to the bathroom as Andrew allowed him in and then put a towel mat down and ran the hot water with soap inserted in it which went for several minutes. Once the tub was full enough, Andrew stopped the water and then faced Jonny.

"The water is all set for whenever you are ready Jonny," Andrew showed him the tub.

"Sounds great Andrew, let's go Plank," Jonny approached the tub with Plank in his hands as Andrew placed the towels on the toilet seat.

"I left your towels right on the toilet seat you two," Andrew approached the door. "I'll leave you guys to enjoy the spa tub in peace. Just be sure to come back down when you're all down, okay?"

Jonny nodded as Andrew smiled.

"Well enjoy you two," Andrew exited the bathroom, closing the door behind him to give them some privacy as Jonny then stripped down, keeping his clothes to the side as he got into the tub along with Plank and he began to relax himself in the tub.

"Far out," Jonny sounded relaxed. "This is one relaxing tub huh buddy?"

They then spent the next 20 minutes or so relaxing in the tub…

* * *

Back downstairs, Andrew and Chaosky were waiting patiently for Jonny to come back down with Plank from their spa tub treatment. Andrew felt happy inside; he was helping his friend to relax himself while Ed was giving both of Plank's parents a tour of the area. Andrew never had a problem with helping any of his friends when they needed it. Chaosky had noticed this and was quite pleased with Andrew's actions as Andrew was just being a good friend to Jonny.

 _Andrew really is a great friend._ Chaosky thought, smiling to himself. _He really is a great example of what a true friendship should be like._

Chaosky kept smiling as Andrew had a bright and happy smile, looking all anticipated for when Jonny came back out with Plank in his hands.

Eventually, the bathroom door from upstairs opened up as Jonny then revealed himself wearing his clothes again as he then walked downstairs with Plank in his hands. Andrew noticed him walking down the stairs as he then asked him.

"Hey Jonny, did you enjoy the tub," Andrew asked.

"You bet I did," Jonny told him. "Plank enjoyed it too, it was far out relaxing."

"Great," Andrew then asked. "Now where are the towels?"

"They're still in the bathroom." Jonny stated.

"Alright, Chaosky if you wouldn't mind," Andrew faced Chaosky.

"I'm on it Andrew," Chaosky went upstairs to take care of the towels.

"C'mon Jonny," Andrew faced the bald headed kid. "Let's do a few more stress relief activites."

"Way ahead of you Andrew," Jonny grinned. "Let's go Plank."

They then went to do several more activities while Chaosky took care of the towels.

* * *

They spent several minutes taking part in other relaxing activities, one of which was yoga, as they were both getting the hang of it. Jonny just couldn't help but think that Andrew went through his way to help get him and Plank to relax and feel better. It made the moment where they'd reunite with Plank's parents even better. Plank on the other hand, had a feeling that his parents were in danger and he had a bad feeling something would happen. While Ed is a good person at heart, he can also be a huge scatterbrain and a dim type of person. Not to mention he is always falling for Eddy's schemes and is manipulated by him on a regular basis. Despite this, Jonny and Plank then went and finished up the stress relief treatment which lasted for a few more minutes…

* * *

Eventually, the stress relief treatment was finally done as Andrew was relieved.

"Alright Jonny, the stress relief treatment has finally come to a close," Andrew told him. "We're done."

"Right on, Plank and I feel so much better thanks to you Andrew," Jonny said. "And Chaosky too."

"It was our pleasure," Andrew smiled.

"Plank and I are ready to go see Plank's parents again," Jonny stated.

"Alright I can escort you back to them then," Andrew then turned to Chaosky. "Chaosky if you wouldn't mind cleaning up from today, I have to escort Jonny and Plank back to Plank's parents."

"You got it Andrew," Chaosky said. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya Chaosky," Jonny said farewell to Chaosky.

"I'll be home in a bit Chaosky," Andrew told him. "See you in a bit."

"Okay Andrew," Chaosky waved farewell as Andrew and Jonny left the house as Plank was in Jonny's hand. Andrew gave his final farewells to Chaosky for now as he left his house with Jonny and Plank with him.

* * *

"So how did you enjoy that treatment Jonny," Andrew asked once they were away from the house.

"It was awesome," Jonny whooped. "Plank and I enjoyed it, and we are looking forward to seeing Plank's parents once again."

"That's great to hear," Andrew grinned. "Glad that I could help."

"Still… Plank has this _awful_ feeling that his parents are in danger and that something bad happened to them…" Jonny felt a bit of uncertainty in his voice as Andrew took notice of this.

"What makes you say that Jonny?"

"I have no idea Andrew," Jonny said, unsure of what that meant.

They continued to walk for a few moments. It was then they heard a nearby voice shout.

"Look, Double D, the bus is coming! We got him now!"

A crashing sound was then heard as Andrew and Jonny heard that.

"Did ya hear that Andrew?" Jonny asked.

"I did," Andrew then figured out where it came from. "It seems like it came from the playground."

"Plank has this feeling that we should check it out immediately," Jonny exclaimed.

"Good idea Jonny, let's investigate," Andrew said as they headed for the playground.

They then heard the voices get louder as they approached the playground.

"Look what you did to Plank's Mommy and Daddy!"

"Who knows what this will do to Jonny when he sees this, Eddy! His ties to reality are already tenuous at best!"

Andrew and Jonny arrived at the playground to a devastating sight. They both saw that Plank's parents had their heads chopped off, meaning they were wrecked. Both Andrew and Jonny were horrified by this and then got the Eds' attentions.

"HOLY JUMPIN BANANA BOATS!" Jonny screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Andrew shouted too as Jonny had the need to cover Plank's eyes.

"Don't look, Plank!" Jonny assured him.

"What the hell happened!?" Andrew asked in devastation as Eddy then changed the subject by saying.

"Relax, baldy," Eddy said. "It's nothing a little glue and a couple of nails won't fix."

Jonny approached Ed now carrying Plank's parents' head with a devastated look on his face.

"Ed! Is this your idea of showing them a good time?" Jonny asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah Ed, how could you do this to them," Andrew cried. "We trusted you, and this is how you repay us?!"

Ed then started crying.

"It wasn't me, Jonny and Andrew, honest!" Ed defended himself. "Eddy did it."

Eddy then started speaking.

"Yep. I showed 'em the time of their life, Jonny boy. And it wasn't cheap. I'll just total up your bill. Cha-ching!" He pulls a lever and a very long receipt came out.

"Damn it Eddy," Andrew frowned in a disappointed manner. "Why did you have to do this to them?"

Eddy paid no attention to what Andrew asked as he then told them.

"How do you wanna pay for this, Jonny? Cash, or cash?"

"Eddy." Double D wasn't impressed and neither was Jonny as Ed looked upset and Andrew was also devastated as Jonny knew just what he had to do.

"You're the one who'll be paying, smartypants," Jonny warned him. "Plank knows people!"

"Oh dear, what's Plank gonna do," Eddy pretended to be scared. " _Bored_ us to death!?"

He then laughed at his own joke as he was going to regret that.

It was then Jonny then snapped his fingers and then, the unspeakable happened…

* * *

Sometime later, at Jonny's house, Jonny came out of his back porch door and headed into the backyard, now carrying a patch of flowers and had tears in his eyes as he held Plank in his hands. Talk about drama. Andrew was shown to have buried Plank's parents properly and had some graves made of wood for them as Jonny then placed flowers in front of both graves that said 'R.I.P. Plank's Mother' and 'R.I.P Plank's Father' respectively as they were now laid to rest, despite being just pieces of wood.

"You going to be okay Jonny," Andrew asked. "How is Plank holding up?"

"I'll be okay Andrew, I swear," Jonny wiped a tear from his eye. "Plank says he'll be okay too. He just wanted them to be laid to rest properly."

"Well they have been put to rest properly," Andrew pointed out. "Sorry that that happened Jonny."

"It's okay Andrew," Jonny sighed. "I'll get over it, and Plank will get over it too, I think."

"I'm here to help you if you need it buddy," Andrew reassured him.

Jonny then turned to Andrew with a hopeful smile on his face.

"Thanks Andrew," Jonny smiled. "I really appreciate the help. Plank does too."

"Any time bud," Andrew told him. "So the Eds are really getting it huh?"

"Yeah," Jonny nodded. "Let's go check and see how they're holding up."

"Good idea," Andrew and Jonny went to see just how the Eds were holding up with the punishment.

* * *

It was shown that the Eds were forced up a tree courtesy of Ed as they were now surrounded by a mafia gang of wood that know Plank. While Ed and Double D were frightened with their lives, Eddy was not amused one bit. Andrew and Jonny then went and checked up on them.

"So how are you guys holding up there," Andrew asked.

"WE'RE HORRIFIED ANDREW!" Ed shouted in fear as Double D nodded in agreement and Eddy gave an annoyed stared as Jonny then approached them.

"Okay, Ed, Double D," Jonny started. "Plank and the gang say that you two are free to go. Eddy on the other hand, is to be forced to say up there."

"Say wuh," Eddy was bewildered.

Ed and Double D slid down from the tree, avoiding the mafia while Eddy was still tied to the tree because he would easily escape.

"Where did this rope come from?" Eddy asked.

"FREE AT LAST!" Ed shouted.

"So Jonny, are Plank's parents…" Double D started to ask.

"Yes," Jonny nodded. "They've been put to rest."

"My, well it was such a tragedy," Double D said, even though he knew they were pieces of wood.

"I'LL MISS PLANK'S PARENTS FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER!" Ed cried. "MAY YOU LIVE ON PLANK'S MOMMY AND DADDY!?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine Ed," Andrew said.

Ed wiped his nose after Andrew said that as he then nodded.

It was then they started leaving as Eddy was not impressed.

"Hey what's the big idea," Eddy got their attention. "What about me?"

Andrew shook his head, in regret.

"Sorry Eddy, but you are to stay there for a while longer," Andrew said shamefully. "Don't worry, we'll be sure to untie you by the time nighttime falls upon us."

Before Eddy could make an attempt to lash out, they all walked away from the area as Eddy could only grumble.

"Man, this is stupid." Eddy retorted in pure annoyance as he stayed there until nighttime.

* * *

Long story short, Eddy was released by nightfall when it was time for bed, as the mafia wood gang had retreated to a different location somehow. Andrew then bid Jonny and Plank a goodnight and that they would meet tomorrow. Andrew knew that summer vacation was coming to a close and he would be starting school soon with the others, but he wasn't going to be bothered by it. Regardless, Andrew was hyped to know what'll occur next, whether it's the start of school or something else. Andrew could only wait in anticipation as he then went to bed for the night, dreaming away as the story was now coming to a close. The screen then faded out as a result…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS SIMPLE AND NOT COMPLICATED STORY! I CERTAINLY ENJOYED MAKING IT!**

 **ANYWAY, I'M ON A TIGHT SCHEDULE UNTIL FRIDAY, SO THE NEXT STORY I'M PRETTY SURE WILL LEAK RIGHT INTO THE SCHOOL THEMED EPISODES AND ANDREW WILL BE STARTING SCHOOL AT PEACH CREEK JR HIGH AS CHAOSKY WILL ACCOMPANY HIM AS HIS ASSISTANT FOR HELPING HIM! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS WILL ALL TURN OUT, AND WHAT THE SETUP WILL BE, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT TIME READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW! UNTIL NEXT STORY, GOODBYE NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
